Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion
Door ;Door : This article was previously brought up for deletion over two months ago and was kept based only on one vote. As I stated in the article's talk page, if the article was not improved to include door technology and not simply a definition of what a door is and the various types of oodrs, I would bring it back up for deletion after one month's time. Well, it's been two months, and next to nothing's been done with this. So, here it is again. Delete. --From Andoria with Love 02:21, 8 October 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. Yes, there is more that could be done with this article, but no one is willing to do it, and I do not like leaving this as a "placeholder". At this point, that is all that it is. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:50, 8 October 2006 (UTC) *Well, we have a "not a dictionary" rule, not a "not an encyclopedia" rule... ;) But anyway, this is not enough. I agree, there could be an article about door technology in general although I'm not sure about even that - but for the moment, delete. -- Cid Highwind 09:58, 9 October 2006 (UTC) :*'Deleted'. --From Andoria with Love 09:54, 13 October 2006 (UTC) Wagon Train ;Wagon Train : Not needed; info could be found on Gene Roddenberry, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, and/or Star Trek is...; Wagon Train itself does not need its own article. -- From Andoria with Love 22:39, 8 October 2006 (UTC) *"Not a dictionary", "sub-stub" - delete. -- Cid Highwind 09:59, 9 October 2006 (UTC) :*'Deleted'. --From Andoria with Love 02:17, 14 October 2006 (UTC) SoloTrek II Delete Merge - Article is about a non-canon, freeware (i.e. unlicensed) Trek game. -- Renegade54 18:07, 12 October 2006 (UTC) *'Comment': Are we sure it is unlicensed? Being freeware does not imply that. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:18, 12 October 2006 (UTC) No, not sure about the license... I did a search on the web, and there's not much out there. Typically, though, a company like Paramount charges (usually big bucks) for a license, which would mean that you would charge for the end product to recoup your investment, not give it away. In this case, I'd say guilty until proven innocent. :) -- Renegade54 18:32, 12 October 2006 (UTC) :Likely could be stripped down and merged with one of the fan games things perhaps? Just a thought... -- Sulfur 18:46, 12 October 2006 (UTC) That would be fine, I think. It would need to come way down in detail, though. -- Renegade54 18:47, 12 October 2006 (UTC) *'Merge' with fan gaming. --From Andoria with Love 20:11, 12 October 2006 (UTC) unnused templates ;Template:USSEnterpriseNCC-1701SeniorStaff, Template:USSEnterpriseNCC-1701-DSeniorStaff, Template:USSEnterpriseNCC-1701-ESeniorStaff, Template:USSVoyagerSeniorStaff : Delete --Alan del Beccio 22:55, 12 October 2006 (UTC) *We also have Template:EnterpriseNX-01SeniorStaff, which is used at the moment. I'm not sure if this specific type of template really makes sense (or, at least, if its inclusion on character pages does), but we should either delete all of them or keep all of them. At the moment, I'd say delete all, but I'd like to hear some additional voices on their potential usefulness first... -- Cid Highwind 11:36, 13 October 2006 (UTC) Marco Palmieri requested his page to be removed. Marco Palmieri has emailed me and Dan to request the page about him be removed. In Mr. Palmieri's words: :"Please don't misunderstand, there's no animosity behind this request. It's simply my personal preference that I not have an page about me on the site." I haven't been actively involved with Memory Alpha in some while, so I thought I'd put this up for vote to the current active admins. I personally see no reason not to adhere to Mr. Palmieri's privacy concerns. At the very least, we could delete the picture of him and keep the article a short stub. Harry ''t'' 15:01, 14 October 2006 (UTC) :Comment: It makes sense to keep the article, but to remove the picture. The problem with removing the article is that it will get recreated by someone, somewhere along the way, unless there's something small there already. That's the nature of the wiki style. I might suggest emailing him and inquiring whether or not he would be happy with the picture being removed, as the article is essentially a stub as it stands. So, this could come down to a removal of his image, and a note on the article about it. -- Sulfur 15:33, 14 October 2006 (UTC) I have replied to him asking just this. I'm awaiting his reply. -- Harry ''t'' 15:44, 14 October 2006 (UTC)